Wireless local area network systems such as 802.11 and Home RF are well known. Latest addition to the wireless field includes the Bluetooth® technology which provides simple full duplex point-to-point wireless communication system. These systems are configured to provide wireless access to user devices using access points, such as base stations, within a small coverage area (typically about 30 to 100 feet). Extended coverage over a larger area requires longer-range radio terminals and base stations configured into a wide area network such as a cellular network. However, radio terminals and base stations required for wide area networks can be expensive and may require government licenses.